


Phooey does some stuff.

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Brotherly Affection, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Cuties, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamsharing, Eating, Fast Food, Fluff, Holding Hands, Huddling For Warmth, Hugs, Literal Sleeping Together, Mindfuck, Other, Public Display of Affection, Puppy Love, Random & Short, Sharing a Bed, Short, Short One Shot, Shorts, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Would you like Phooey Duck to do something? Well, do you? Read this.
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales)/Louie Duck, B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales)/Phooey Duck, Della Duck & Phooey Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Phooey Duck, Donald Duck & Phooey Duck, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Violet Sabrewing, Phooey Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Phooey Duck/Lena (Disney: DuckTales), Phooey Duck/Violet Sabrewing
Comments: 25
Kudos: 6





	1. Starting line

Phooey Duck tugged on Louie Duck's blanket. The youngest sibling rolled over and grumbled tiredly, "What is it?" The error hatched asked quietly, "Can I sleep with you, Big Brother Louie?" The green hoodie looked at the yellow sweater with a mild sense of annoyance. The third triplet sighed, "Weren't you hatched before everyone else?" The Fourth Triplet disagreed, "That doesn't count... Does that mean no?" The "evil" triplet rolled over so he wouldn't have to see his brother's eyes when he spoke the next words, "Aren't you too old to sleep in the same bed with your brothers?" The softie was silent but his sibling knew he was probably crying. The hoodie hood was pulled over a head to block out these images and the pain they caused his heart. The hood did nothing. The Glitch born attempted to hide his sobs from his voice, "But I'm scared to be alone, Big Brother." The con artist shut his eyes tight and tried to pretend that the innocent was capable of lying or emotionally manipulating people so easily. That was, notably, a lie. The quiet little crying continued until finally, Louie opened his blankets to Phooey in a geasured to allow him in. The con man gruffed, "Only tonight, You are not a baby anymore. You need to sleep on your own. I mean it." The yellow beanie thanked him profusely and got into the bed. 

"I really meant it, Phooey. You are nearly 13. It's getting weird." The green eyed duckling pointed out harshly. The yellow eyed duckling just hugged him. 3 of 3 adjusted himself to go back to sleep as 4 of 3 cuddled him, he breathed out a few words words as he fell back to dreamland, "Don't be cute with me, you. Little..." And then they were asleep. The last born rolled over in his sleep and nuzzled, The Unbirthed smiled a little at this. Despite what the green duckling insisted on, this wasn't a rare thing for the yellow duckling to do. In fact, The cutie pie had slept in his bed nearly every single night since they were 3 years old. That is whenever the accident didn't sleep in Huey's, Dewey's, Donald's, Scrooge's, or more recently Della's bed. Speaking of which. 

On a different night.

Phooey Duck crawled into the middle bunk bed and tapped his brother's shoulder. Dewey Duck mumbled awake, "Huh?" The yellow beanie and sweater asked quietly, "Can I sleep with you tonight, Big Brother Dewey?" The blue long sleeved shirt huffed softly a half sleep answer, "Sure, just don't make it weird." The blue eyed duckling closed his eyes to return to sleep. The yellow eyed duckling got under the blankets, closed his eyes, and hugged his sibling like one might hug a teddy bear when going to sleep as a child. The middle child hardly noticed as he was sleeping. The Error found the comfort just enough to fall asleep in. 

Also a different night. 

Huey Duck attempted to pry his eyes awake as he read the book in front of him. The lamp beside him flickered. Phooey Duck yawned, "Big Brother Huey, it's late. Aren't you coming to bed?" Repressing a yawn, The red cap argued, "Just one more chapter." The yellow beanie flopped on him and whined, "But I'm sleepy." The red shirt lightly shoved him away. The oldest child scoffed, "Shouldn't you be sleeping in your own bed now?" The childish kiddie hugged him and touched the lamp. The light got brighter and brighter then flashed out. Which left them in darkness. The eldest brother grumbled, "Phooey, I hope you didn't break the new lamp." He waited for a reply. He didn't get one. Huey questioned, "Phooey?" Still no reply. The lamp turned on to reveal that the unborn was sleeping on top of his brother. The first born sighed, picking up the unhatched and walked over to the bunk beds. They were both on the top bunk bed, The red eyed duckling felt so worn from all that. So 1/3 fell asleep there, the lamp faded to darkness in the background. 4/3 cuddled his brother close, his brother held him back. 

On a completely different night. 

Donald Duck checked on the boys to find one sleep awake. In his own bed, a rare thing indeed, was Phooey Duck. The dark blue sailor suit walked over to the yellow sweater. The adult asked, "Why are you still awake?" The kiddo answered, "I can't sleep alone because being alone makes me scared." The older duck put a hand on his shoulder and replied, "Oh Phooey." The child hugged his arm tight as to make sure it wouldn't leave. The man sighed his question, "You want to sleep in my bed, don't you?" The duckling nodded. The duck went to remove his arm from his nephew but found his nephew clinging onto his arm. He breathed out a long, hard, breath. Donald walked back to his hammock and flopped into it. The little boy climbed up his arm and hugged his uncle before saying a good night, "Good Night, Uncle Donald. I love you." The grown up repeated the same to him, "Good night, Phooey. I love you too." 

Still a completely different night. 

Della Duck stepped into her bedroom to find a duckling on her metal leg. She took her son into her arms and asked, "What are you doing up so late?" Phooey Duck yawned, "Can't sleep alone." The adult cradled her child and replied, "Ah Phooey." The cutie closed his eyes as he held onto her. The mother told herself that he wasn't a baby anymore so she bite back the want to take him into bed with her and walked to her bed. The lady set her kid in his own bed and went to return to her own. Upon getting there, The grown up paused removing her leg to stare at the boy on it. How? Just how? Della removed her leg and firmly stated, "Phooey, Honey, You have to sleep in your own bed. You aren't 5 anymore." Phooey got on her other leg and refused to let go. She cursed to herself, "Gosh darn it Phooey." The baby huffed angrily, "Don't say bad words." The somewhat childish adult huffed back, "Your name is a bad word." Which is only partly true, seeing as the logic is that Gosh is a swear somehow. The golden eyed ducky spat in rage, "I love you and I don't want you to leave ever again!" The duckie climbed up to her waist and hugged even tighter in anger. The duck got into bed and hugged him back. In spite and rage at each other, they cuddled to sleep. 

Later or earlier, I'm not 100% sure. 

Scrooge McDuck crossed his arms and refused, "You cannot sleep in My bed, You little ragamuffin!" Phooey Duck looked up to his uncle. The Trillionaire turned his head and scoffed, "Oh no you don't. Don't give me those big ol puppy dog eyes, ya lil pip squeak!" The duckling continued to look at him. The old man closed his eyes. The little boy started, "But Uncle Scrooge..." The old duck cut him off there, "Don't You 'Unca Scrooge' me, Laddie. My heart is colder than ice and I won't be manipulated by a wee little youngling likes you." The golden eyed ducky began to tear up. The rich man coughed his words harshly, "Shut off the water works, they won't work on me." The kid tried to stop crying and sniffling as he hugged his uncle. The child sniffled out, "Okay Uncle Scrooge, good night. I love you." As the golden child went to leave, he was hooked back by the cane. The Scrooge huffed and puffed and gruffed, "Fine fine, I'll let ya sleep in my bed. Ye little trouble maker, but don't expect this every night." The Fourth nephew unhooked himself, and magnetically attracted to himself in a big hug. Crackling mildly with static electricity. The man got into bed with a, "You are a weird one, lad."

The End.


	2. B.O.Y.D

Phooey Duck smiled brightly as he grabbed B.O.Y.D.'s hand, Louie Duck rolled his eyes at this and drank his soda. Boyd Drake gave a giggle which glitches in a few places. Phooey shifted his smile to a worried frown then asked, "Boyd, are you okay?" The little gray bird smiled and happily replied, "Of COURSE, I am. Why wOuLdn't I be?" The yellow duckling blinked in conflicted worry as he watched an eye twitch then flicker a rainbow circle that spun. The Living Glitch politely geasured the robotic child to look to the con man. Louie went to briefly flick his eyes over but went wide eyed. Boyd cheerfully questioned, "Is there something wrong?"

The green duckling was silent as a grave. His sibling nervously chuckled, "My powers are a curse." The red bow tie paused then slowed twisted his head the wrong way around to look at the Typo in the code of the universe and quiz him, "You have super powers too?" The Error frozen as he got a good look at the technology gore that was unfolding. The Liar panickly geasured his brother to lie. The Anomaly instead stated in monotone, "Boyd. I love you. You are a real boy. But my super powers are hurting you." Seriously, Waddle tech breaks easier than a chine doll even when it's stolen. Especially when it comes to Phooey.

The boy laughed at this but slumped over. The two other boys panicked at this, attempting to fix the issue. The yellow eyed duckling hugged the yellow eyed parrot, backing off to see if this would help. The mechanical kid twitched back to life and blinked off a fuzzy feeling. His head hurt slightly. The Mistake by many hands waved from his location, testing, "You feel better, Boyd?" The static slowly disappeared. The little grey bird answered, "It is getting better." The green hoodie patted the yellow dress shirt on the back and assured him, "You aren't the only person he accidentally glitched, one time he tried to shake someone's hand and their skin turned inside out."

The yellow sweater yelled, "They were okay but it was horrific! I couldn't touch anyone for weeks!!" The junior woodchuck stared blankly and noted, "That seems rather unlikely." The yellow beanie blinked in conflict. The third triplet signaled not to display the power of error. The Fourth Triplet silently explained that he had no control over it. The adopted child butted in, silently requesting a display of this so called power. The 4/3 started to sweat and go pale as he plead, "Boyd, please don't ask that." The 3/3 quietly swelled with anxiety. Still it was too late. A lightning bolt came from the clear blue skies and hit the accident where he sat. 

The electrical overload flipped on all electric based devices. Thunder roared as the sky turned strange colors unlike anything seen upon the planet earth. Winds swirled. Then it all stopped. In the background, The parrot clapped and cheered. The youngest sibling joked, "Phooey did it! Now all of Calisoda knows." The softie shaked as he slowly stopped vibrating and commented, "Let's just go to the burger joint." The normal boy and the lazy boy agreed to this. 

The End.


	3. The AU where

Phooey Duck looked around from his chair. Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck were bored. Today was slow. No adventures. It was raining. The internet was knocked out. Phooey shifted in his chair and kicked his feet in thought. Suddenly he remembered something. Kablooie Duck. The Fifth Triplet (Other than Webbigail Vanderquack.) A rare few Phooey had seen him but it wasn't Kablooie in himself that was of interest. It was a fact about what Phoney knew about the many many universes. The yellow duckling gave a little smile and spoke up, "Have you ever asked 'what if?' What if I could show you the answers?"

His siblings looked up, he'd gotten their attention. The yellow eyed duckling chuckled, "This universe, Our Universe, isn't the only one." The triplets moved in and geasured for him to continue. The Fourth Triplet opened his arms wide for a hug. His brothers mumbled and rolled their eyes at the request but went along with it. That's about the second that Reality began to fall apart around them. 

After a minute or so of terrorified screaming, The red, blue, and green duckling opened their eyes to look around. Everything was the same but... Not. How do I explain this? It's the Duck comics universe. Which one? Your guess is as good as mine, Friend. The Error took off his beanie, put on a yellow cap, and stuffed his hair into the cap while explaining, "Welcome to the universe where you met Uncle Scrooge much earlier, and We are mainly a hive mind." Dewey shaked in his voice, "What?" The Glitch hopped down from his seat and starting walking, waving his brothers to follow. Huey sat there and panicked, "What!?"

They ended up following anyways, as one reasonably does when unfamiliar to a setting. After a short time, The four of them stood in a doorway looking into a child's room. They saw themselves, well not Phooey because he's a little rare to find in the comics, playing catch in the room. The Anomaly broke the silence, "Hey Huey, Dewey, Louie! Met Huey, Dewey, and Louie!" The three boys paused their game to look in the detection of the voice. There was the yellow one... And also doubles of themselves but far less alike. "Hi," The red one began. The blue and green one finished, "Ourselves!" The three older (I think?) verisons went wide eyed. Louie joked, "That's a little creepy." The younger boys plus the unhatched replied in unison, "What do you mean? I don't see anything wrong." Huey Duck yanked Phooey Duck away and slowly backed away. 

Dewey blinked in confusion then followed. Louie Duck walked backwards, eyeing the clones the whole time. One of the junior woodchucks shrugged and commented, "I don't know what's up with our counterparts but they seemed pretty freaked out." Another replied, "Maybe their from one of those wacky parrel universes!" They all agreed in union, "Yeah, that's it!" Meanwhile in the hallways, The eldest was pleading, "Phooey, Never bring us to another universe like this." The middle child shaked coldly as he kept looking back. The youngest grabbed some coins and jewelry as he added, "Yeah. Whatever. How many diamonds does this Scrooge even have?" The Unbirthed looked away and grabbed his shoulder. Why couldn't his siblings see this way was the right one? That this true was their original forms? 

That this was how it was meant to be? 

The Typo mumbled in attempt to seem as if he agreed to the common opinion, "Sure, whatever you say Big Brothers." The red cap take took off the yellow cap so like his own and requested, "Take us back, I don't want to see anymore of this world." The yellow beanie put back on his beanie and opened his arms wide in a less in it hug. They four embraced and so returned to their world. 

The End.


	4. Mind Trip

Scrooge McDuck ate his breakfast as his family sat around the table with him. Della Duck could barely keep her eyes open as she pointed at her food. Donald Duck ate a little but seemed distracted by something. Huey Duck twitched and breathed hard with a seep anxiety that kept him wide eyed. Dewey Duck ate but seemed more interested in something in his hands. Louie Duck was falling asleep there on his food. The oldest duck there paused his eating to blink at his family. The old duck gruffed bitterly and loudly, "What is it?! What's going on now? Memory parasites? Fair Folk? Demons?" 

Everyone else looked as if they weren't interested in talking. Like they all had a secret. The rich duck crossed his arms, glaring at them, waiting for someone to crack. Unsurprisingly, Dewey was the first to crack like an egg dropped on the harsh unforgiving floor, "It's Phooey! Phooey did it!!" Everyone narrowed their eyes to him for wildly different reasons. Huey snapped, "Enough about the Phooey stuff. He's Not REAL!" Donald started his rant, "Don't talk to your brother like that!" He was quickly cut off by Della who yelled at him, "Both of you are being snappy with each other and IT'S NOT HELPING ANYONE!" 

The fight was ironically stopped by Louie who pounded his tiny hands on the table and huffed softly, "Everyone is tried. We Need sleep. I Need Sleep." His head flopped back down. Scrooge just looked at everyone else. Everyone did need sleep. They simply were not themselves. Not like this. Instead they were snippy little biters. McDuck finished his breakfast and went to get something from his treasures that he knew come help with this problem. 

Later. 

The sailor groaned, "Why are we doing this?" The pilot blinked herself awake in the background. The richest duck in all of fiction chuckled, "I intend everyone not eat each another alive, so have a good night's sleep." The dreamy cloud was released. Immediately everyone panicked, trying to explain that they CANNOT in any possible way fall asleep but their words didn't get far as they were soon sleeping at last. The rich man sighed softly then shrugged, about to walk off but instead fell asleep on the spot. The sleep like cloud comforted from above to all those below. 

In dream.

Slowly everyone opened their eyes to a dark forest. There was child whispering all around. The top hat backed into a a field where he found the rest of his family. Quickly he planned, "I should have listened, but there's no time now. There's clearly dream demons and we need to..." His words were cut off by a child hugging his leg. It wasn't one of theirs. At first everyone went to panic but cooled down as they noted that it was, you know, an actually child and not a demon. The blue long sleeved shirt cheered, "I told you that Phooey is real!!" The little boy looked down sadly and mumbled quietly, "I'm not real."

Louie questioned in snark, "Sorry, I didn't catch that, creepy kiddo." The said 'creepy' kiddo sobbed loudly, "I'm NOT Real!!!" The noted real people awkwardly looked at another as the duckling kept crying loudly. He stammered through tears, "I wanna be real! I I I wanna be with my big brothers and-and mommy and and Uncle Donald and Uncle Scrooge!! I I I!.." More loud balling as he hugged the leg tighter. The two middle aged adults and three children thought back to the dreams they had, adding the new context to tragic and harsh results. The look shared got even more awkward. 

The old man huffed as he puffed, "Did nobody ever stop to ask the imaginary child why he was... What was he even doing that got everyone's jimmies wreasled?" They looked off and nervously spoke to plead their case. To be fair, nobody ever thinks logically in a nightmare. The crying grew more quiet as sniffles began. The lady adventurer grabbed up her imaginary child and held him, trying to comfort him. The bravest and most daring adventurer (Donnie) pet the nonexistent boy as a small smile formed, he spoke gently, "If there is anyway you could live with us, I'd be happy to call you my nephew."

The triplets grouped around their unreal brother, agreeing with their uncle in their own ways. The top hatted duck held his hat to heart as he morned, "I don't think there's anyway to bring you with us, Phooey. I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry." The golden child tried to smile as tears came out, "I forgive you, Uncle Scrooge." The Adventurer hide his eyes and his own tears. The Anomaly hugged him and whispered, "I don't wake anyone to wake up, I don't wanna die but you would all die if keep you here. Please wake up even if I disappear." The Scrooge hugged back. 

"We have to wake up..." The tough, rough, man cracked in voice as he told everyone. They were silent as the grave in winter as none could find a good argument against this. They all knew what it meant. Nobody wanted it yet they had to. Then they woke up. 

The dream like cloud glowed purple then yellow. A golden egg then a fully formed child rained in glitch from the strange fluffy form. The very same. Phooey Duck. The cloudy object returned to it's container. Sleeping among the awoken as something never meant to exist. And there was beauty in that. 

The End.


	5. “ Not Real ”

A gothy teenager, a robotic but very real normal boy, a mistake by many hands, and a book wish girl sat in chairs in a circle in a room at a house. What kind of room in which house? Doesn't matter. The hummingbird began, "I officially call this meeting of the Black Sheep club to order." The shadowy teen scoffed, "Vi, Why are we doing this?" The robot like boy smiled and commented, "I think this club is enjoyable!" The Animation Error added, "I agree because I like being with everyone in this room... Very much." The Goth displaced an amount of disgust to that. The book worm blinked numbly in apathy. The yellow eyed parrot displayed happiness at it. 

Phooey Duck shifted in his chair as he explained, "My name is Phooey Duck and I'm a mistake." B.O.Y.D. frowned and disagreed, "You aren't a mistake. You are my friend." Violet Saberwing narrowed her eyes, her whisper was low and cold, "You are a horror beyond comprehension." Lena Saberwing laughed, "You said that, not me." Phooey geasured for someone to go next. Boyd Drake cheerfully complied, "I'm Boyd Drake, and I am a real boy." Phoney cheered in the background, "You are a real boy!" No comment from the purple bird. Lena cocked her eye in confusion then slowly shifted to realization. 

The gray and black sweater sighed, "I'm Lena, I am a shadow in the form of a duck." The yellow sweater and beanie clapped at this as to cheer her. The red bow tie joined but lacked the understanding of why he clapped. Violet cut them off by speaking, "To answer your question, Lena. I want to help you and the others feel less isolated by providing a group of common people." The oldest amoung themselves crossed her arms and huffed, "I appreciate the effort but we have nothing in common. Phooey is... Phooey. Boyd is a little too perfect. And I am a living shadow." Meanwhile in the background, The duckling and the parrot were singing, "♪We're birds of a feather. We flock together!♪"

Why? Because Phooey's favorite band is The Three Caballeros.

The dark feathered bird replied, "You are all considered to be "not real" by some." The singing stopped. The room was dark and heavy in it's silence as the full force of that hit. The gray bird warbbled, "People don't think I'm a real boy." The yellow duckling sniffled, "I'm not even canon." The magical teenage duck rubbed the back of her head and admitted, "Sometimes, I don't feel real." They three birds looked to each other with a form of union in this shared link. The library girl joined them further, "What You all share is that you are "Black Sheep." Metaphorically speaking." 

The yellow eyed duckling joyed, "I love you all!" The shady lady gruffed, "Don't push it." The mechanical kid responded joyfully, "I love you too!" 

The End.


	6. "I didn't mean to."

Phooey Duck was going to the underwater sea laboratory of Gyro's to say sorry for looking at Gyro Gearloose which somehow made Lil Bulb explode. Because Glitch Powers are a curse. Phooey knocked on the door. A nearby seagull looked at him then it's eyes melted. Another seagull looked to him and it's head popped off. Another seagull looked at him and it's lasers failed causing it to explode. A couple dozen more seagulls vaguely turned their head a little in the detection and malfunctioned in ways that my limited words cannot fully describe. The best I can personally give is "Technology Gore" and "Cyberpunk glitch on Modernized Steampuck machines."

However The Living Typo in the code of the universe hardly even noticed that anything had happened at all as he knocked again. A voice came from the other side, "Go away! I don't want you or the impossible machine destroying horror that you bring!!" The Glitchy Duckling paused a second. He knew that voice. "Hello Mr. Gearloose!" The Error chippered a greeting. The totally professional scientist grumbled lowly and angrily, "Stay away from my laboratory, you bug." The mistake by many hands began to tear up. The scientist grumbled to himself some more, mostly about something being very stupid. The door cracked open, The professional fumbled, "I'm... I am sorr... I would like to apolo..."

Before he could awkwardly fall on his face some more, Gyro watched in mute horror as Phooey clipped through the door. Gearloose fell backwards, crawling as the only word he could manage was, "How?" Lightbulbs above flickered then shut off. There was only one thing that could be seen. Electrical golden glowing eyes that turned to Doctor Gearloose.

A child spoke, " Į̶̪̳̝͔͚̤̹̤͆͜͝s̸̨̺͉̥̰͓̜̯͈͍̥̝͇͓̰̬̫͌̒ ̵̗̦̲̣͙̯̾̏́̽̆s̸̘͍̭̪̗͇͚̟̿̐̈̋͘̕͠o̸̢̡̮̝͓̦̻̲̲̥͔̙̜͎͉̓̎̈́̓̈́̈́̎̑̏̽̓̕͝ͅm̷̦̤̞̟̪̳͚̣̘̘͍͙͔͔͇̦̼͒̐̂̿̽͌̽̈͌͌͋͘͜ȩ̸͖̤̹̞̋̐͜ţ̸̰͍̺̻̈́̊͂͛̒̆̂̋͊̄̎̓͠h̸̨̨͖͇̺̜͌͂̃̀͠i̷̢̢͇̬̰̲͈̥͇͓̞̰̅̕n̷̳̣̥̻͔̜̗̱̂̎ģ̸̧̱̲͚͉̗̘̠͖̹̯̭̤̙̤͆́̌̑̈̇̽̀̀̇̾̉͠ ̶̗̖͍̩̐͌̈́̕w̶̡͕̩̪͖̗̜͉͓͓͇͕͛͂̅͜r̶͎̲̫͖̝̬͙̘͓͉̬̤͑͜ͅơ̷̩̭̙͈̫̫̹̬͍̻̦̩̲̦͍͔̍̀͛̓̒ͅn̸̢̧̦͕̳̞̜̭̪̙̥̠̗̜̖̹̭̣͇͐̾̒͒̈́͘͝͠ģ̶͖͉̩̭́͋͆͒̈̀̏,̵̱̻̺͂̋̂̊̕͠ ̶̩̯̣̩̏̂͆̈̓̄̀̐̏̕Ď̴̨̦̗̲͔̞̲͆͗͒o̷̡̰̹̘͍̰̳̜̗͐̓̓͂͑̉͛̍͐͋͝c̷̛̯̙͔͉͕̈́͐̌̾̿͒̔͒̒̓͒̓̾̐͘̚͝͝t̸̨̡̬͇̘̦͚̯̜͔̝̹̼̗͈̞̫͋̀̕o̵̢̧̫̪͓̳͍̦̭̙̓͜r̵̼͈͍̯͓̲͓̟̠̥͉̬̬͕̘̱̝̾͜ͅ ̵̱͕̟̠͓̮̩̈́̓̑̑̽̆̈́̑̄̃̄̋̈́̂͝G̸̡̡̼͙͔̩̹̻̰͍͉̪͈̤̤̞̺͈̅̋͋̏̀̐̃̄̈́͆̓̋̐̓͒̕͝ȇ̸̢̢̡͓̖̱̟͓͎̙͖̱̈́̾̅̌̍̋̄̒́̇͌̾̔̎̚ȁ̶̢̧̢̼͕͔̖̰̥̜͎̱̳̈́͛̍̈́̌͜r̸̨̛̛̖̼̤̗̬͔̫̟̦̘͎̳̟͎̽͗́̐͐̔̄͛̋̔̕͜͠ļ̵͕͉̙̝̖̤̫͚̽͋͐̃̈́͆̓̿̽̇̔̕̚͘͝͝͝͝ǫ̶̰̱̮̳͔͉̖̹̩̔̋̈̈͛̈̃̓̒̽͘͠͠o̸̩̿́͒͠ş̶̪̪̜͔̬͙̦̃̂͒̍͛͊͌̅̕ë̷̢̢̛͉̯̙̻͍̝̺̦́̑̾̈́̊̀̈́͐́̾̚͝͝͠ ?"

No, that didn't sounds like a child.

That didn't even sound human anymore. The chicken scrambled away in terror, making chicken noise the whole time. The little boy stood there for a second then giggled as he followed the adult, believing that this was some sort of game. After all, Gyro Gearloose was a grown adult man and a professional scientist. Why would he be scared of a little childish kiddie like Phoney? 

Meanwhile, The thin, tall, bird panicked and slammed the door shut then went to bolt it. He was stopped by his intern. Fenton Crackshell asked, "Gyro, why are you bolting the door shut and why do you look like you met something from beyond the pale?" The inventor shaked and stammered so hard that he couldn't make full words. Still with a few moments of thought, The engineer was able to think clearly and talk again, "I... I don't know. I remember I saw Phooey then all I could feel was blind terror." Fenton sighed, what could that little ball of buttercups and sunshine possibly do to scary someone so bad? 

On the other side of the door into the laboratory, The yellow duckling had accidentally pulled off the door knob. The unhatched put it back into the door near the hinges, testing to see if it would open. It did. The Accidentally Extra walked into the room. He saw two adults just staring at him in disbelief. The yellow eyed duckling waved to them happily. Crackshell questioned in confusion, "Phooey, how did you open the door like that?" The golden eyed duckling shrugged and went to tag Gearloose. The fowl hide behind the superhero. The hero picked up the child and displayed there was absolutely nothing wrong. 

That very second the heroic scientist remembered that he shouldn't pick up the odd duck out as the machine attached to his brain and spine went haywire. A moment later he was laying on the floor in pain, not the worse thing to happen when he picked up the little mistake. At least he wasn't wearing the Gizmoduck suit. The straw hat backed up, trying to desperately grab something behind him. The child was following him. The pink bow tie looked behind him, and it was total disaster. Everything. Every single machine in the lab was going screw loose all over the place. 

The young adult looked down, back to the kid, to find the kid was trying to fix something that by no doubt caused the rest of this mess. The young man cracked his voice, "What did you DO!?" As everything was falling apart around them, there was a little duckling trying to apologize though tears, "เ'๓ ร๏ггץ, เ ๔เ๔ภ'Շ ๓єคภ Շ๏!!" 

That's when Fenton got up and commented, "Blarthering Blatherike."

Then immediately he went, "Ah Phooey."

The End.


	7. The Moon Theme Lullaby

"♪~ Look to the stars, My Darling Baby Boys ~♪" Donald Duck sang. The triplets we're in their beds, laying there to sleep. All but one, Dewey Duck. "♪ Life is strange and vast ♪" Donald continued, unknowing to Dewey's unwillingness to sleep. The middle child appeared to be looking off at something unseen. Don walked over to Huey, pulling the blacket up as he sang on, "♪ Full of wonders and joys ♪" A small good night kiss to the forehead. Donnie moved to Louie, tucking him in and keeping on, "♪They see each new sun with eyes clear and true. ♪" Another small kiss goodnight. Donny went to Dewey and prepared him for sleep as well as the song finished, "♪ Unafraid of the unknown, because I'll face it all with you. ♪"

However he paused as his eyes followed an eye line. There was nobody there. The sailor questioned, "What are you looking at?" The second born seemed confused by this reaction. He answered with a question, "What do you mean? Can't you see Phooey?" The adult duck grew quieter with blank blurred eyes that stared far far away. This hadn't been the first time that the nephews had seen such a reaction but still the blue duckling gave a fearful ask, "Uncle Donald?" A second later the duck blinked away whatever had come over him, yet clearly had aftereffects to it. Still the blue eyed duck attempted to hold himself, "I don't see anyone, Dewey."

The blue eyed duckling flicked his eyes back, Phooey flickered like someone exiting reality in paradoxical techno babble. It was a new record, a full minute of existing. The adult gave his nephew a kiss on the forehead good night. The Fourth Triplet watched beyond the coil of being to his family, finding it his only grip left. The blue one rolled over in his bed and closed his eyes to sleep. 

The End.


	8. Della Duck is stuck on the moon but Phooey exists

There was something wrong with that last bolt in the cosmic storm. It was a golden hue. When it hit, a sudden pain unlike anything that she ever felt before hit too. So like going into labor but without pain meds. It lasted a lot longer than the others. Which was a massive gut punch during the whole space ship crashing thing. It even made the removing her own leg seem more bearable in comparison, still the fact that it was happening at the same time wasn't not great. That's ignoring the blood and the bouncing around earlier and the slowly losing oxygen during.... Yeah, there was a lot of pain in those first 24 hours on the moon. 

After two months, she had finally managed to pull herself together and start to prove that Nothing could stop Della Duck. The metal leg was a harder adjustment. The fact that the egg that she gave laid was golden and glowed with a deeply unnerving engry unlike anything on Earth was a serious bend to everything. Still, she was going to make it back home for her sons back on Earth and upon the moon. Della started her video logs when Phooey was still an egg. In the first video, The pilot cheered as she held up her egg, "Yes, it works! Take that Gyro!! Did you hear that, Phooey? It worked!" The astronaut spun as she hugged the golden egg. 

The egg looked deeply unsettling on camera with all the glitches that only applied to it. The chair stopped spinning around, The lady duck chuckled happily. The lady adventurer requested with hope, "Listen Uncle Scrooge or Donald or literally anyone if you can hear me, This is Della Duck!" Then the light went out, leaving only the eerie glow of Phooey Duck to be the light. She looked to him and joked, "Times like these I'm happy for your creepy golden light, Phooey." The Mother found the button to turn back on the power and continued, "Okay, so the freaky space storm knocked out most of my systems but it did give me Phooey... Somehow. But because I'm an awesome pilot, I landed the ship mostly safely while in labor. Other than..." 

She laid back and put up her metal leg. Della Duck smiled brightly and made displaying noises to more display the amputation. The robotic leg wiggled it's toes. The Adventurer spoke on, "Pretty cool robot leg, right!? I am still working out the issues, can't have it too close to Phooey or it might catch on fire." She put it down. The mother gently cuddled her egg as she explained, "Anyways, I've been able to survive the thin lunar atmosphere by chewing Gyro's oxy-chew gum, it provides oxygen, food, water, and anything else I need in space. Catch is, it's the worse flavor ever. Black liquorice. I am hoping the taste will go away soon."

The only adult duck on the moon smoothly breathed out, "I have activated the distress alarm, so if you are hearing this. Come get me. Please." She nuzzles the egg for comfort then continues, "I have been making efforts to get off this rock myself but..." There was an uncomfortable silence. She awkwardly continued, "It wasn't successful. However I put together a boss shelter and Phooey is doing well. I think, the other ones didn't glow... I have a bed and calendar marking the days I've been here. And The family room, were I tell Phooey about you guys. I'm sure his siblings have hatched by now, I don't even know what they look like."

She called out, "Hold on!" The duck dashed off, getting a pen. Due to holding an egg, she had to draw with her bill. She displayed the drawing on the back to the camera. The adult nervously spoke, "I know this is probably not what they look like but..." She smiled a little bit in hope. The grown up bumbled, "Don, put the kids up to the screen while I explain. Hey, kids. This is your little brother, Phooey and I'm your mom. I'm on a little trip now but... I'm trying my best to get back. Trust me, Nothing can stop Della Duck!" Immediately, the video cut off and only audio played as something attacked. 

The video came back on. She was unscrewing her leg and breathing hard, "Good news, I am not alone. Bad news, it's a horrific bug monster that seems especially interested in trying to eat Phooey. He's okay." Della held the egg up but going back to sit on it and shaking out the sand from her leg as she continued, "You won't have to deal with this but the thing about moon monsters is their spit is highly acidic. Also, the gum hasn't lost flavor."

Nine months post crash, I am unsure how long eggs take to hatch so I'll just go with he should have but hasn't yet. The video started with Della Duck messing with her long hair while holding the golden egg. She started, "It's been a few months and nobody has come here. Phooey hasn't hatched yet and that's been... Deeply worrying. On a good note, I've been reading the good ol' Woodchuck guide book." Later, The pilot is shown to be making a signal for potential ships. It's a little longer than it should be. The moon mite pops out, steals some metal, spits, then leaves much to the misfortune of Della. 

One year post crash, The astronaut has a baby in her lap and his holding a cake made of moon mud. She is singing both to the baby and the cam, "♪Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you! Happy birth day to my sons, happy birthday to you!!♪" The duckling is excited by the sparkling fire in the cake. The former junior woodchuck tried to blow out the flare she was using as a candle, then she put it out in the cake which didn't go well. The pilot then reshaped the cake back into a cake and explained, "I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your first birthday but I promise I'll make it up when I get back." The golden eyed duckling went to grab at the candle. Causing his mother to panic, "Phooey, don't eat that!" The video cut off.

The audio played sounds of something messing with the ship and outside the ship which caused Della to go out to stop it. 

It's later, Della Duck is reading the instructions. Phooey Duck is also looking at the book but probably not comprehending it. She gruffed, "Come on, like Donald said. Do it by the book." The duckling next to her silently blinks in curiously. She is reading and stumbles upon a remark by Gyro. It upsets her so rips the book to ribbons only to immediately regret it. The baby looks up at her in confusion and makes grabby hands. The Mother sighs at her actions while picking up her child, adding, "Phooey, don't be upset but I think I just set us back another year." The yellow duckling yawned, flopping on his mom. She smiled and replied, "I knew you would understand."

Six years post crash, The video starts. A very excited Phooey Duck is bouncing up and down in the background. Della Duck is also excited and she boldly proclaimed, "After all these years, I've finally rebuilt the rocket!" In the background, Phooey cheered repeatedly, "I helped mommy, Big Brothers, Uncle Donald, Uncle Scrooge, Uncle Fethry, Uncle Gladstone!" His mother gave him a thumbs up and cheered him as while before starting up the spaceship to go. They both called out, "To Earth, 3! 2!! 1!!!" The key was turned but nothing happened. The two ducks went sadly quiet. The former woodchuck opened the instructions and flipped about for the answer. 

The yellow one went over and hugged her, comforting, "It's okay." She smiled a little at that, attempting to comfort back, "It says here we just need some gold. I'm sure we will see your brothers and uncles in no time." They hugged for a second then The moon bound adult looked back into the book and coughed the words, "We need GOLD!??!" The child grew worried by this reaction. He began, "Mommy?" The duck calmed her breakdown for a moment to assure her son, "No no, it's fine, honey. I'm sure Uncle Scrooge left some extra fuel somewhere." 

Ten years post crash, Della Duck cheers as she pulls out her gold tooth, "I had gold in my bill this whole time!" She paused as Phooey Duck darted in. She growled, "I had gold in my beak this whole time!?!!" Phooey shifted away and questioned nervously, "Does this mean no more adventures?" Suddenly something hit the ship hard. The moon duck ran off to hide while the moon bound duck went to check on whatever it was. The moon mite was back. It was eating the ship. The Adventurer went to stop it but was unable to, causing the rocket to fall over. The lady screamed, "Phooey!" The little boy popped out of the wreck and called out, "I'm okay, also I found out I'm not hurt by electricity."

The adult woman ran to her son, picking him up and holding him as she cried. This left the gold tooth she dropped earlier to the moon mite. It went to consume the gold but was quickly zapped with electric power causing it to flee. Despite that it wasn't a flea, it was a mite. A buff alien lady ordered, "Halt in the name of the moon!" The two ducks stared at the alien in total silence and surprise. Then for the first time in his life, The golden child clung to his mother and fearfully sobbed loudly. The pilot discovered two things that moment, sentient alien life and that the son she raised was terrified of strangers. 

The earth born being hugged her moon born child and nervously chuckled to the warrior lady, "Sorry, Phooey's scared of people he doesn't know." More freighten crying noises off screen. Then the moon bug came out of the ground and stole the whole rocket ship. The adult duck looked over to the pile of sand, then darted over to unbury it. The duckling joined her. The armored lady yelled, "Don't ignore me when I am threatening your lives! Respect my power over you!!" The kiddo then crawled under his mom to hide. The purple lady yelled, "Who are you!?" The only earthling in this scene replied quickly, "I'm Della and this is my boy, Phooey. We are trying to get back to earth."

The zapper powered up. However it was stopped when the leader appeared and falsely made himself seem nice, "Stand down Penumbra. Welcome earth creatures, I am Lunarnaris. Leader of the moon landers and the planet moon." (I don't know how to spell his name and I won't give him the respect of spelling it right.) The young boy sobbed, "Mommy, I'm scared!" The middle aged woman sighed and picked him as she got to her feet. She commented, "Moon is a moon, not a planet." Penumbra spat out, "Respect the Moon's planethood or die suffering, Earth scum." The Anomaly turned his head to look at the beefy lady. 

He spoke harshly, "I was born here too." This sort of messed with both of their viewpoints of moon lander ness so the unworthy leader and his faithful but moral second in command were a little conflicted by this. However they took it very different. Penny nodded in respect of her fellow moon born and her leader secretly narrowed his eyes in disgust for a moment. The explorer turned around and requested, "Listen, I will suffer as much as you need as long as I can get my ship from the moon bug." The purple one rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. She huffed, "And you expect to find it when the best of the moon couldn't?" That's when the ground crumbled under their feet. 

They all four went deeper into the under ground cave to search. Mostly the adults because the child was stuck to his mom and shaking in fear. 

Well I'm stopping here.


End file.
